The Winner Takes It All
by bittersweetxsymphony
Summary: Who doesn't love a little bit of Addek, once in a while? SET IN SEASON 2.


**Author's note: Yes, this is short. No, I do not own Addek. Shonda does. This is for my bbwifey, who is my Addison, and a storyline that we have thought out together and are roleplaying, based on Season 2, episode one, where Addison shows up. Enjoy.**

You're not sure how the two of you got to where you got to. How the hell do you go from hating your wife, to ending up with your hands up her skirt, in an elevator. And then it hits you. Your brain. You ended up in this position because of your wandering mind. Your wandering mind, who had decided to casually drift away, sending you thoughts of the early days of your marriage. Not just that, but the early...dirty days of your marriage. The elevator, and now, outside against the car. Of course back in those days it certainly was a whole lot worse. Never in your wildest dreams, had you expected your boss to find your wife naked on all fours in the elevator as you thrusted into her, just as the elevator doors opened. All because she'd casually "forgotten" to press the Emergency button.

Thinking upon that memory now, you recall having taken her home, and "punished" her. You remember looking ashamed, and when the doors had closed, you'd both gotten dressed, with her claiming that she was "sorry", when you knew very well that she wasn't, because of that familiar twinkle in her eye.

And then you'd carried her out of the hospital and all the way home, and once the two of you were home, you'd continued. And even though that was the first year of your marriage, years later, the two of you still agreed that nothing sexual had been as exciting as that.

You knew that you had fallen into her trap. Sure, you were the one that had her at your mercy, and you knew that you could get her to do anything you wanted her to at this precise moment, but she'd gotten you. She'd gotten you with the sextuplets thing. That was the thing about your wife. She was so professional, that even you hadn't suspected a thing. You'd believed it, because her face looked so serious. But unlike the early days of your marriage, you hadn't looked into her eyes. You hadn't truly looked into her eyes. You'd looked, but not the way you had looked, before. Back then.

If you had looked into her eyes, the way you looked at them in the early days of your marriage, you would have noticed the twinkle in her eye, as she led you away from your girlfriend, and as she led you into the elevator. And as she pressed the button, and stopped the elevator. But you hadn't, and now, all thoughts of your girlfriend had flied out the window, and your wife was pressed up against your car door, long legs wrapped around you, as you thrusted into her.

This was daring. This was very daring, even for you, but exciting. It was a whole new level of excitement for the two of you, that you hadn't experienced before. You're in a very, very public place, where anybody is bound to walk out and see you, but at this point, you're far past the point of caring, and too busy losing yourself into your wife's plan. Her clever little plan.

"Oh, _God." _She moaned out loudly, as he thrusted hard into her, while rubbing her clit with his hand, causing her head to fall forward, and she takes advantage of that, and moans into his ear, making him groan when she does so.

"I'm not God, _honey. _My name is Derek. Your _husband. _Remember me?" He muttered teasingly into her ear, causing her to growl into his ear.

"Stop acting like a smart ass and fuck me harder." She hissed into his ear.

"What happens if I don't?" He muttered back, as he pulled out, only to thrust hard into her, causing her to gasp at his movement.

Addison leaned in again, and whispered into his ear,"We both know you won't do that, Derek. Like I said before. _You want me._" and with those words, she pulls her head away with a smirk on her perfectly glossed, red lips, satisfied when he doesn't respond, but brings his lips upon the pale skin of her neck, before he begins to suck on the skin of her neck, causing her to sigh in satisfaction as she brings her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp in the way that seemed to drive him crazy.

In the corner of her eye, the redhead spotted somebody stepping out of the hospital, but rather than saying something immediately, she waits until said person is in view, before muttering,"Don't look now, _sweetheart_, but, your girlfriend's coming in this direction. Shall I ask her to join us?" Addison questioned, as she began to laugh softly in her ear, and Derek rolled his eyes, before glaring up at her.

"You couldn't have told me that a little sooner?" He complained, as he reaches for the car door and pulls it open, allowing the two of them to fall into the car, before closing the door.

Addison continued to look amused, as this time, she ends up on his lap, still with Derek inside of her. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love to see how much you truly _love_ her, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're a sadist." Derek muttered to his wife, and rather than responding to that comment, Addison merely continues to smirk and shakes her hair in amusement.


End file.
